Maret
by blackpapillon
Summary: AT Maret: Pancaroba. Hujan. Awal musim semi. Nostalgia. Namun kali ini, ada yang berbeda. /Sakura's birthday fic/


_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.__ Happy Birthday, Sakura. :D_

* * *

**Maret**

By **blackpapillon**

* * *

Maret adalah awal musim semi.

Setiap tahun, periode itu berputar, satu per satu, memberikan ciri khas dan warna. Musim semi yang hangat dan berwarna-warni cerah, musim panas dengan terik matahari dan senandung serangga, musim gugur dengan pelangi gradasi merah dan cokelat, musim dingin dengan salju yang tampak bagai selimut putih nan tebal.

Lalu ada masa transisi. Musim selalu berganti. Dan saat perpindahan itu, tentu ada perbedaan tersendiri. Meskipun datangnya tidak pernah terlalu jelas. Seperti itulah saat ini, dengan hujan dan angin, namun dengan bunga yang perlahan bermekaran.

Pepohonan lindap tersaput kabut. Desau angin membuat bunyi-bunyian aneh yang mengisi telinga. Dedaunan hijau beterbangan di udara, sekejap mengambang sebelum akhirnya turun ke tanah, menampakkan ilusi hijau dan kecokelatan yang akhirnya menghilang.

Seorang wanita mendongak, kepalanya tertengadah menatap langit, matanya menyipit menembus kaca jendela. Kelabu tampak tengah berpesta, perlahan menyeruak menghapus warna biru pekat dan kerlip bintang yang rasanya baru sebentar tadi muncul.

Fenomena yang lazim terjadi bila pergantian musim hampir tiba. Ia menyukai waktu-waktu itu. Saat awan kelabu perlahan datang, mengambil kuasa atas langit yang luas, perlahan menutupi keindahan malam, lalu membuat langit seakan tertutupi cendawan. Awan kelabu tampak begitu berat, namun sesaat kemudian menurunkan hujan, titik-titik airnya menyentuh bumi, memberi aroma khas yang meresap ke dalam tanah, terus sampai semalaman.

Dan ia menyukainya.

-----

Maret adalah hujan.

Begitulah anggapannya. Yang menyenangkan baginya adalah saat aroma hujan menyentuh tanah, terasa lembap dan basah namun juga menenangkan. Air hujan terdengar bagai untaian nada baginya. Suara hewan yang bergembira menyambut hujan seperti orkes pengiring untuknya. Berada dalam hujan di malam hari membuatnya tak kunjung tertidur; bukan karena merasa tak nyaman, melainkan karena momen itu terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Sama seperti malam ini. Maka dari itu matanya masih terjaga, tak menghiraukan orang lain yang mungkin telah lelap di peraduannya sejak tadi. Berkilau karena terkena pantulan lampu jalanan, mata hijaunya tak lepas dari titik-titik air hujan, tempiasnya mengenai sisi-sisi jendela, seakan mengetuk—sekaligus seakan mengajaknya bergabung.

Lalu ia akan tersenyum, menggeleng pelan, berbisik bahwa ada hal lain yang harus dilakukannya selain hanya bermain hujan di luar. Ia hanya akan terjaga di atas tempat tidurnya, lalu membuka gorden, melihat air yang turun perlahan di kaca-kaca jendela, lalu pikirannya pun melayang entah kemana.

Dan entah mengapa, pikirannya selalu lari ke tempat yang sama; meskipun saat itu tidak hujan, hanya ada angin, hanya ada suara burung malam, hanya ada mereka berdua.

Hanya ada rasa sakit.

-----

Maret adalah nostalgia.

Potret masa lalu tergambar perlahan di pelupuk mata. Berbayang. Namun ia masih ingat persis. Meskipun entah sudah berapa waktu lewat, ia tak pernah menghitung; baginya lebih baik tak usah menghitung kalau itu hanya akan membuatnya kembali tenggelam frustrasi. Namun, yah, entah karena apa, tubuhnya, pikirannya—masih ingat.

Malam berangin—sama seperti malam ini. Hanya saja tanpa hujan. Ia berdiri di ujung jalan, hendak pulang namun kakinya berkehendak lain. Ia tak tahu ke mana kakinya membawanya pergi. Ia hanya mengikuti.

Angin bertiup bersama dengan jatuhnya dedaunan. Ia berdiri nanar, mata hijaunya terpaku pada sosok lain di seberang sana, tak begitu terlihat karena gelap. Namun ia tahu tanpa harus menebak.

Tak ada sepatah kata pun terdengar. Mereka diam, diam, diam; mata saling menatap namun memilih tak berucap. Seakan itu hal biasa, sosok lelaki di hadapannya berjalan tanpa berkata apa-apa, lalu lewat begitu saja. Ia tahu siapa dia. Ia tahu _dia _akan pergi ke mana. Dan ia tahu. Sesederhana itu.

Mata hijau itu berkejap dalam gelap, menyadari bahwa ada yang harus dia katakan. Dia tak begitu yakin apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan, namun yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah... _cegah_. Tolong, tolong cegah. Apapun yang terjadi. Dia harus memanggil. Dia tak peduli selama ini lelaki itu menganggapnya apa; apakah hanya rekan yang tak berguna, hanya orang selewat yang tak pernah dianggap keberadaannya, atau bahkan manusia menjijikkan yang tak pantas untuk ditanggapi.

Namun lirih wanita itu berkata dalam hati. Baginya ia berarti. Betapapun lelaki itu tak menganggapnya apa-apa, ia sangat berarti.

Meskipun akhirnya dia pergi... ya 'kan?

Pergi. Bahkan begitu sedikitnya kata-kata yang lelaki itu ucapkan sampai akhir—hanya "terima kasih."

Orang menyebutnya bodoh, namun ia tak peduli. Dia hidup dengan caranya sendiri. Dia menunggu, namun tidak untuk diam saja. karena itu dia memilih bangkit—ia pergi dan belajar. Ia ingin dapat menjadi penolong bagi yang lain. Membantu meredakan rasa sakit. Menyembuhkan orang lain. Ia memilih jalannya. Ia ingin menolong orang lain.

Selain mengobati luka hati dirinya sendiri.

-----

"Sakura—kau belum tidur."

Sakura nyaris terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menoleh dari jendela yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Dan ia hanya tersenyum kecil saat menyadari siapa yang bicara kepadanya. "Malam ini hujan," jawabnya cepat, "dan kau tahu apa yang aku lakukan bila hujan turun."

"Bermain hujan di luar?" Jawaban itu langsung berbalas pukulan lembut di bahu.

"Inginnya, sih. Tapi aku lebih suka melihatnya dari balik jendela." Wanita itu kembali tersenyum. "Maaf aku membuatmu terbangun, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Jawaban yang sudah dapat ditebak—sampai kapan pun pria itu akan tetap seperti itu. Meskipun sudah berapa tahun mereka lewatkan. Wanita itu tertawa kecil. Terdengar dengusan pendek lagi. "Sepertinya hujan sudah berhenti."

"Aa." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya. "Kalau begitu kau juga harus tidur."

"Ng, ya." Sakura menatap sekilas jendela. Tak ada lagi rintik hujan yang menimbulkan bunyi, hanya tinggal titik-titik air yang perlahan mengembun di jendela, membentuk uap air tipis di sana. "Lagipula sudah cukup lama aku melihat ke luar."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?" pria itu membetulkan posisinya, lalu menarik selimut agar kembali menutup tubuhnya sempurna—udara berubah agak dingin. Lalu tangannya terulur, menggenggam tangan wanita yang masih duduk itu, menariknya mendekat. "Sekarang—tidur."

"Aku mengingat tahun-tahun kemarin." Sakura bergumam. "Sudah lama sekali—hanya saja waktu itu tidak hujan."

"Hn."

Sakura tahu suara itu menyuruhnya untuk tak bicara lagi, karena itu ia memejamkan mata, bersamaan dengan rasa kantuk yang perlahan menyergap. Di luar terdengar sisa tetesan air hujan jatuh ke tanah, seakan menyuruhnya tidur; selain suara dengkuran halus yang terdengar di telinganya. Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya mendekat, seulas senyum di wajahnya saat perlahan lengan lelaki itu melingkari tubuhnya, membawanya dalam perlindungan.

-

-

Maret bagi Sakura masih sama seperti kemarin; penanda musim semi, pancaroba, hujan—dan membuatnya bernostalgia.

Namun yang berbeda, kali ini ia tak harus menunggu.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

**AN (29-03-09-00:30 AM) **Tentu saja saya tidak tahu pasti kapan Sasuke pergi dari Konoha. Tapi untuk membuatnya pas, saya anggap aja bulan Maret (maksa). Yah, ini adalah kado dari saya yang terlambat tiga puluh menit, semoga Sakura nan jauh di dunia fiktif sana suka meskipun saya tahu fic ini kelewat lebay dan ga jelas buat mereka. Agak AU kenapa? Karena... SEJAK KAPAN SASUKE BALIK? HAH? HAH? _–ngebazooka Kang Kishi-_

Ehem.

Paling engga saya ngerasa bikin fluff kali ini—dari kemaren nge-angst melulu soalnya, berat. Kasian mereka, kasian juga otak saya, pengen yang ringan-ringan aja. Tapi tetep aja riweuh. Huhuhu. Kebiasaan bikin AU, bikin setting canon susah lagi. parahparahparahparah. Intinya: LEBAAAY. Mohon maap juga karena saya masih belum aktif ngereview, bikin ini aja susah payah... (3 minggu lagi ujian. TIGA MINGGU LAGI.)

_listening to: some old romantic Korean soundtrack. Ngga heran hasilnya jadi lebay begini._

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon**™


End file.
